herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwing (Batman Unlimited)
Richard "Dick" Grayson was the first Robin and first protege of Batman. He later took the codename Nightwing and still continues working alongside Batman. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' While on patrol, Nightwing mistook Cheetah for Catwoman and followed her into the Jewelry Store. He quickly became outnumbered and outpowered by the arrival of Killer Croc. Nightwing hit the alarm but was annoyed to see the Flash respond. As the Flash worked Croc, Nightwing continued his fight with Cheetah but was soundly beaten. Suspicious of the team up, Nightwing uploaded footage of the battle to Batman's subnet. Batman had to respond to another crime at the Gotham National Bank and left it up to Nightwing to track down Cheetah and Croc. Batman later deduced all the animal-inspired villains would appear the Gotham Zoo. Nightwing and Red Robin went after Man-Bat and found him the bat exhibit. Nightwing quietly scaled the wall but Red Robin impulsively threw a Birdarang at Man-Bat's head. Nightwing watched as Man-Bat flew away with Robin in tow. Nightwing pursued and insisted to the other heroes he had everything under control. He threw his electrified baton at Man-Bat and Red Robin was released. When the Cyber-Animals arrived, Nightwing helped set a trap at a construction site on 23rd. He took to the site's crane and moved a stack of girders into position. As Batman drove under it, he fired and the girders landed on the Blade Wolf. Nightwing threw an electrified baton at the wolf and knocked it offline. Batman and Nightwing infiltrated Bumbershoot Mechanics and hoped to extract Dr. Langstrom but fought Man-Bat and Killer Croc instead. Nightwing fought against Croc again but he was knocked out when Penguin tasered him from behind. Croc threw Nightwing out a window but Flash ran up the side of the building and saved him. As the heroes prepared for the assault on the Aviary, Nightwing noticed Flash's apprehensiveness and tried to console him. To his dismay, Flash hugged him. Nightwing helped fight off the Cyber-Animals until Red Robin neutralized them with a computer virus then gathered replacement parts for Penguin's control system with the Flash. After the city was saved, Flash thanked Nightwing again and proposed they team up again someday. Nightwing pointed out he was giving him the slowest goodbye ever. ''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' On Halloween night, Nightwing was on a patrol alone and sighted Solomon Grundy and Silver Banshee. Green Arrow arrived and took aim at the car they stole. Nightwing leaped into the car and fought Banshee. They managed to reach a rendezvous point and were saved by Scarecrow. While Nightwing was disoriented by Fear Toxin, Banshee punched him out. The next night, he responded to a burglary at Gotham Power. He saw Solomon Grundy and alerted Batman. He landed on an ice cream truck Grundy loaded an atomic battery into. After telling an electric pun, Nightwing saw Joker was the driver of the truck. Grundy tried to rip Nightwing in half like a wishbone but he activated the tasers in his sticks and got free. Grundy slapped him into a wall and took off after the Joker. The next night, Dick Grayson attended the Gotham Museum's gala opening of a new Inca installation on Batman's suspicion the Joker would hit it. His hunch was correct. In the Batmobile, Nightwing and Arrow chased after Joker and his team. Joker's Digital Laughing Virus infected the Batmobile. Unable to control it, they hit Ace then crashed into the side of a building. In a race against time to figure out where the Joker's hideout was, Nightwing used an outdated cell phone to record his news dispatches. Nightwing managed to isolate a slight reoccurring sound. Batman realized it was a navigational buoy. Combined with Arrow's analysis of Clayface samples, Batman concluded Joker was on the Boardwalk. They executed a raid. Nightwing searched the House of Mirrors for Scarecrow. Taunted by Scarecrow, he shattered a mirror and was doused in Fear Toxin. Having already conquered his fears at a young age, Nightwing played along with Scarecrow's psycho-analysis of his need to be in control. Scarecrow showed himself to apply the finishing blow with a sickle and was shocked when Nightwing blocked it. He tossed some globules and ran for it. Nightwing taunted Scarecrow then punched him out. Once all the villains were secured, the Joker returned with Cyborg, Ace, the Batmobile, and the Batplane under his control. Nightwing leaped atop the Batplane. He used the knife function in one of his sticks and cut into the plane's panel then punched some exposed circuits. The plane crashed into the bay below. Nightwing dived, then shot a grapnel line at the bridge, and swung into the bay. Batman, Nightwing and Green Arrow came to Red Robin's aid against Cyborg. After Arrow doused Cyborg in water, Nightwing dropped one of his sticks, set on taser, into the water. Cyborg was electrocuted into submission. While Batman fought Joker's artificial intelligence, there was a parade held in Joker's honor. Nightwing dropped on Scarecrow's float and tasered him from behind. As the tide turned in Batman's favor, Cyborg was forced to fly to the parade and fought Nightwing, Red Robin, and Arrow. Nightwing tried throwing his stick, on taser, at him but it had no effect. Cyborg tossed it back at him. Once the artificial intelligence malfunctioned, Cyborg returned to normal but Joker terrorized the city in his Robo Rampage Armor as a second attempt started. World War II era vehicles were borrowed from the Gotham Museum in lieu of all standard technology still being offline. Nightwing and Red Robin drove motorcycles and doused the armor in explosives. After Batman and Cyborg saved the world and stopped Joker, Nightwing helped search the Gotham Bay for him but came up empty. Batman asserted Joker would be back. ''Batman Unlimited: Mech vs Mutants'' Equipment *Escrima Sticks Skills and Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Acrobatics Gallery Oliver Dick Bruce BMUMM.png Oliver Dick Bruce BMUMM 1.png Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Batman Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Heroes